My Strange Adventure
by Digilonewolfluver417
Summary: Jen is taken away from her parents from another dimension! Now she and the DF gang have to help her get back home!  I only own Jen


_Jen: Hey! This is Digilonewolfluver417, as me! I'm actually Jen! Tada! _

_Takuya: can you get on with it? -_- *annoyed*_

_Jen: I am I am! *animevein* This is a new story-_

_Takuya: obviously..._

_Zoey: *hits takuya* leave Digiloner alone!_

_Takuya: *grumbles and rubs his arm*_

_Jen: *hugs Zoey* thanks Zoey!_

_Zoey: *smiles* okay! JP do the disclaimer!_

_JP: Digilonewolfluver417 doesn't own us or anything besides Jen aka herself. _

_Jen: *Puts one foot on a chair and points out* ONTO THE STORY!_

_Kouji: Great...who gave her chocolate?_

_Jen: Me got me choclate! *smiles* _

_The DF gang: -_- Just start the story_

* * *

Jen walked towards her room…..wondering if she could go home or if she had to be stuck here in the Digital World. It has been 3 years since she had been taken from her home….in another dimension….her and her family were eating dinner with her aunt, uncle, grandma, and cousins, when all the sudden, a digimon came and fought her and her family as they ran. The digimon caught up with her and took her to the Digital World. The digimon tortured her by showing clips of her family when she didn't do what he told her to do. She escaped, hoping to go to that Human World. But, luck wasn't on her side. She was still stuck there. She didn't know how to get out. She couldn't find a Trailmon to get her home. But, she went to Ophanimon; she was going to find a Trailmon for her. Thankfully, Ophanimon found one and it was coming tomorrow. So, she was happy about that. She just learned a lot about herself. She has control over all 10 elements and she has strength so powerful that could punch something and it would turn to dust. She also had the Guardian Sprit of Light. But, sadly, she hasn't found it yet, Ophanimon told her. So, when she got to the Human World, she was going to get clothes that fit her and find the Chosen Children. She fell asleep in her bed and then woke up the next morning. She got up and walked outside to see the Trailmon and Ophanimon. She got on and she was sent to the Human World. She looked strange because the long dress she was wearing when she was taken now was up to a bit above her knee and the dress was tight since she had grown. She had money so she went shopping. The blonde 16 year old found an outfit and paid for everything and left to change into it. She, now in her new clothes, walked to the park. That's where she saw a familiar group. The Digimon Frontier group. She walks over to them. They look at her with confused eyes. She looks over them and opens her mouth to say something.

"Hello" Jen said politely

"Umm who are you?" Takuya asked, rudely

Zoey hit his arm.

"Takuya! That is so rude" Zoey scolded

Jen looked down and pulled her D-Tector out.

"Help me…" Jen mumbled, softly, but they were able to hear her

"Help you? With what?" Kouji asked

Jen looked up and ran.

"Follow me!" Jen said

They followed her. Jen got to the elevator and they ran in with her.

"Okay. What's going on?" Takuya asked

When the doors opened, there was a Trailmon. Jen and the group walked out.

"Thanks for staying" Jen thanked

"No problem m'lady" the Trailmon said

"M'Lady?" the group said, simultaneously

Jen looked at them.

"Well, you see, I come from a different dimension…and I don't know how to go back" Jen said

"Then go the way you came" JP said

Jen glared at him.

"I was captured by a digimon and taken here. THREE YEARS AGO!" Jen yelled, angrily

This took the group by surprise. She walked onto the Trailmon. The group followed. She looked out a window.

"Let's go Trailmon!" Jen said softly

"Yes m'lady" Trailmon said

The Trailmon left the station. Jen laid down and closed her eyes. She began to think of her family.

"Ummm excuse me, but what's your name?" Kouichi asked

"My name is Jennifer Miara," Jen said ", I already know who you people are"

The group looked at her strangely.

"I come from a different dimension remember?" Jen said

"Oh…"

Jen lifted her head up and sat up.

"We're here!" The Trailmon said

The whole group got off. Jen looked up.

"Gosh I'm sick of this place…" Jen said

The group looked at her but didn't say anything.

"My my my….I took me two years to find you again" an ominous voice said

Jen stiffened.

"G-Go away…" Jen said trembling

The group looked at her confused.

"The owner of that voice is the digimon who took me away from my family…" Jen said

* * *

_Zoey: well that was the first chapter_

_Jen: *asleep in Kouji's arms* zzzzzz_

_Tommy: well, at least her sugar rush ended_

_Kouichi: and she crashed..._

_The DF Gang: Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be up soon!_


End file.
